Saule pleureur
by Narsha
Summary: Quelque chose ne va pas avec le Massacre Uchiha. Je devrais être morte, pourtant je vis, marquée et rêvant en noir et rouge. Sasuke-Chan devrait être mort, pourtant il vit. Itachi-Samaest coupable. Je croyais qu'il voulait la paix comme Shisui-Nii. Quelque chose ne va pas dans tout ça, et quelqu'un devra me dire la vérité. Mon nom est Uchiha Yanagi, je suis la dernière Uchiha.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour,_

 _Je tiens à faire ici quelques précisions avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture._

 _Cette histoire est une traduction (personnelle et donc totalement non objective) de ma propre histoire Will o' the Wisp écrite directement en anglais._

 _Cette fiction est centrée autour d'un OC appartenant au clan Uchiha et son évolution dans l'histoire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

 _Narsha_

* * *

"Which is the true nightmare, the horrific dream that you have in your sleep or the dissatisfied reality that awaits you when you awake?" Justin Alcala

 **Prologue**

 _Noir._

 _Rouge._

 _Tout tourne._

 _Herbe noire sous mes pieds._

 _Brouillard rouge autour de moi._

 _Ciel noir au-dessus de moi. Lune rouge à l'intérieur._

 _Rouge._

 _Noir._

 _Douleur._

Je me réveille glacée de soir.

Dans le noir, les machines bipaient. Des tubes m'attachaient de leurs doigts de plastique, violant mes veines. Le reste était flou. Douleur au côté. J'halète. J'ai très envie de vomir. Le monde vacilla autour de moi alors que j'essayai de me lever en panique. Je devais me cacher. Mes jambes n'étaient que coton. Aucun espoir de courir, alors. Quelles étaient donc mes options ?

Il me restait du chakra, donc je devrais être capable de maintenir mon dôjutsu un moment. J'avais besoin d'une arme et d'un endroit pour surveiller la pièce tout en gardant une issue de secours. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup travaillé la stratégie à l'Académie, et le clan se concentrait surtout sur l'investigation et l'interrogatoire. J'avais appris beaucoup de ces techniques, bien qu'elles se résument majoritairement à la force brute. Cacher et attendre de frapper n'étaient pas des habitudes du clan.

Le coin opposé était parfait. Je titubai hors du lit. Je ne pouvais tenir du tout. Ma main vint à mon côté couvert de bandages. L'explosion de douleur éclaircit mon esprit. J'étais à l'hôpital. J'étais vivante. J'avais été soignée.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé. Ma mémoire n'était qu'un énorme puits noir. J'étais avec Tekka-San, visitant mon Frère et Père. Nous avions quitté la réunion du clan où je m'étais sentie faible. Fukagu-Sama avait ce plan de prendre le village. Beaucoup de membres m'avaient regardé avec espoir. Depuis que j'étais orpheline, on m'avait envoyée vivre chez des proches. Cela faisait deux mois que… A ce moment-là ils semblaient un siècle. Cette nuit un simple battement de cils.

La porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Je ne pus même pas me mettre en position défensive.

\- Retournez dans votre lit ! cria l'infirmière. C'est dangereux.

\- Être tuée est plus dangereux, croassai-je alors qu'elle m'aidait à me relever. Je dois…

\- Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

\- Non c'est faux ! m'exclamai-je faiblement. Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer. Il était…

Je ne me rappelais de rien. Un mal de crâne submergea ce qui restait de mes sens. Je serrai les dents. Je ne gémirai pas devant une simple infirmière. Tout devint noir.

 _Je regarde cet étrange paysage. Il n'a pas de fin._

 _De noires collines au loin. Un vent rouge repousse mes cheveux._

 _Je ne sais pas où je me tiens._

 _Nuit rouge. Horizon noir._

 _Je ne sais pas où je vais._

 _Noir._

 _Rouge._

 _Rouge._

 _Noir._

 _Tourne. Tourne._

 _Mes mains sont noires. Mon sang est rouge._

 _Il y a un arbre noir derrière moi._

 _Il y a un buisson noir à mes pieds._

 _Il y a un katana noir dans mon flanc._

 _Mon sang est si rouge._

 _La douleur est…_

Je me réveille en hurlant.

La chambre était d'une jolie couleur pêche. La fenêtre et le linteau de la porte étaient blancs. Le plafond était légèrement jaune. Le sol était d'un lino marron foncé. Mes couvertures étaient d'un bleu réconfortant.

Je respirais fort. J'étais vivante. Oh Kami merci j'étais vivante. J'ouvris ma tenue d'hôpital pour inspecter les bandages. Ils n'étaient pas imbibés de sang. J'effleurais la blessure, rassurée par la blancheur qui m'entourait. Des mèches bouclées assombrirent ma vue. Je les repoussai en arrière. J'avais besoin de lumière et de couleur.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda l'infirmière en accourant.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar… murmurai-je. Je ne pouvais… pas me réveiller.

Elle posa une main sur mon front, vérifiant si j'étais fiévreuse. Je me redressai.

\- Vous ne semblez pas avoir de symptômes… dit-elle.

Une moue rida mes lèvres : de toute évidence j'allais bien ! Enfin, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle le pense. J'avais été attaquée et je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Tekka-San. Je devais savoir où il était. En plus je devais m'attendre à la visite d'autres membres du clan. J'étais affiliée à Mikoto-Sama, et j'étais la fille d'Uchiha Kagami : j'étais quelqu'un d'important. Non que cela m'importe, mais j'avais des standards à respecter.

\- Si vous le souhaitez je peux arranger un rendez-vous avec un membre du clan Yamanaka pour vérifier votre santé mentale, proposa-t-elle.

\- Merci de votre inquiétude, mais je ne peux prendre cette décision. J'ai besoin de l'autorisation de Fugaku-Sama. Quelles instructions a-t-il laissé ?

Des dispositions avaient été prises, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais été attaquée de nuit, et c'était maintenant le crépuscule. Des gens devaient surement attendre de me rendre visite. Peut-être même Itachi-Sama. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des jours. J'avais entendu dire que les forces de police l'accusaient de la mort de mon frère.

\- U… Uchiha-San, je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez de cette façon…

Ma respiration se fit plus rapide, et je la fixai avec méfiance. Que voulait-elle dire ?

\- La nuit dernière, le clan Uchiha a été…

Le reste de ses mots furent comme un rêve. Si seulement je ne les avais pas entendus. Oh Kami-Sama, si seulement. Je tremblai sous mes couvertures. Tout le monde était… Tout le monde avait été… C'était impossible. De telles choses ne pouvaient arriver ici. Pas dans le village. Il y avait eu des tensions pendant des mois, et des réunions secrètes au temple. Mais je savais que mon Frère et Itachi-Sama avaient travaillé dur pour restaurer les relations entre le clan et le village.

Alors comment avaient-ils pu tous mourir ? C'était impossible. Je ne pouvais y croire.

Je ne pensais pas correctement. Je savais que je devais me calmer, mais c'était impossible. Mes mains tremblaient. J'allais me briser en un million de pièces. La seule chose qui me tenait intacte était la présence de l'infirmière. Je ne lui montrerai que peu de mes émotions. J'étais toujours une Uchiha, et j'agirai comme tel.

L'aide médicale me posa quelques questions génériques à propos de mon rêve et j'y répondis machinalement. Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Je ne pouvais lui reprocher d'être limitée ? Puis elle inspecta ma blessure, ôtant mes bandages. Mes bras étaient lourds comme du plomb. C'était dur de les maintenir en l'air. Je ne pouvais retenir les frissons. Si seulement je n'étais pas si faible ! Puis je vis la cicatrice.

Les médecins avaient travaillé dessus, c'était sûr. Pourtant, une épaisse trace rouge marquait mon côté. L'infirmière commença à me rassurer pour que je ne panique pas. Mais mon esprit était vide. Je ne pensais à rien. J'empêchais juste mon esprit de se briser.

Plus tard je comprendrai ce qu'elle avait dit alors. L'assassin avait parfaitement enfoncé son katana entre ma cinquième et ma sixième côte, transperçant mon poumon gauche et manquant mon cœur de peu. Il semblait que j'avais bougé au dernier moment, gagnant quelques précieuses secondes. On m'avait trouvé en pleine hémorragie près du cimetière, plongée dans un profond coma.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir, je demandai à l'infirmière :

\- Pourriez-vous fermer les rideaux, s'il vous plait ?

Elle sourit d'un air encourageant. Le soleil couchait envoyait ses rayons rouges dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais les supporter. Elle revint avec un plateau de nourriture. Elle le posa sur ma table de nuit. Je n'avais pas faim.

Plus tard, de silencieux sanglots me secouèrent toute la nuit. Je m'écroulai finalement d'épuisement.

 _Rouge._

 _Noir._

 _Noir._

 _Rouge._

 _Me suffocant. Me mâchant. M'avalant._

 _Je veux partir mais c'est trop dur. Je ne peux bouger, épinglée à ce chêne noir._

 _Je vois l'épée plantée dans ma poitrine. La souffrance est atroce. Je prends de douloureuses respirations. Elles gargouillent dans ma gorge. Personne ne tient le katana._

 _Ce n'est pas réel. Juste un rêve alimenté par mes souvenirs._

 _Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas partir._

 _Que pouvais-je faire ? Je m'étais réveillée à cause de la douleur, mais maintenant je suis juste coincée._

 _Ma lutte ne fait que bouger l'épée. Mes côtes bloquent la lame. Je ne peux pas la retirer._

 _Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi !_

 _Ce n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas réel. Ça ne peut pas être réel !_

 _Rouge._

 _Noir._

 _Noir._

 _Rouge._

Quelqu'un me secoua par l'épaule. Presqu'en sautant, je lançais les couvertures loin de moi pour aveugler l'attaquant. Je notais que mon adversaire était curieusement petit alors que je me jetais sur lui. J'agrippais rapidement la fourchette sur la table de nuit, renversant la nourriture au sol. Je ne m'arrêterais pas. C'était tuer ou être tuée. Je n'avais pas de force. La douleur dans mon flanc était insoutenable, mais je continuai. D'un geste rapide je plantai l'arme improvisée.

Ma cible se tortilla et je la manquai. J'avais été imprudente. J'activai mon Sharingan. Je ne raterai plus aucun de ses mouvements.

\- Meurs ! grondai-je.

\- Yanagi-Nee, attends ! cria ma cible, montrant sa face depuis en dessous les couvertures.

Je m'arrêtais juste avant de scarifier le visage de Sasuke-Chan. Je serrai les dents. Etais-je encore e, train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas c'était un rêve cruel. Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler

\- S… Sasuke-Chan ! pleurais-je incrédule. Tu n'es pas… Tu es…

Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi. J'entendis la fourchette tinter bruyamment au sol.

\- Tu n'es pas morte… murmura-t-il

Il pleurait. Il pleurait. Moi aussi. Il était réel. Il n'était pas mort. Nous étions les derniers.

\- Les grands garçons ne pleurent pas, murmurais-je en réponse.

C'était ce que je lui disais chaque fois que son frère lui faisait une pichenette sur le front ou retardait leur entrainement.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas.

\- Oui…

Je ne te quitterai pas. Alors reste avec moi.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Après que les infirmières vérifièrent nos blessures, elles m'installèrent dans la même chose que lui. Chaque fois que je m'endormais je rêvais en rouge et noir. Sasuke-Chan me dit qu'il avait eu des visions similaires, avec la mort des membres du clan. Il me dit qu'Itachi-Sama était la cause de tout. Il me parla de l'étrange Sharingan que son frère avait. Je lui décrivis le paysage rouge et noir dans ma tête. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un Genjutsu, mais pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas ?

Nous ne fûmes pas autorisés à retourner à l'Académie pendant une semaine. Enseigner à Sasuke-Chan les leçons que je connaissais déjà me distrayait de la douleur. J'étais presque morte cette nuit. Il avait juste subi une illusion puissante. Il y avait quelque chose là-dedans que je ne comprenais pas. J'aurais dû mourir. Bu comment l'assassin avait agi envers les autres membres du clan, c'était sans doute préparé à l'avance. Il avait dû me croire morte et m'avait laissé. C'était un miracle si j'étais en vie. Mon cousin, en revanche, avait été laisse en vie.

Je n'eus pas le temps de ressasser tout cela. Nous suivîmes une brève thérapie avec Yamanaka Inoichi, le chef du département Interrogation et Torture. Elle nous aida à surmonter le traumatisme et éclaira toute l'affaire. Tout accusait Itachi-Sama. Cependant quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette histoire. Mais au final je fus renvoyée à l'Académie. Ils gardèrent Sasuke-Chan un peu plus : sa soif de vengeance n'était pas bonne.

Je ne pouvais rester à l'hôpital. Je devais vivre. Pour nos deux.

Je peinais à croire qu'Itachi-Sama était responsable. Non qu'il soit en incapacité de tuer le clan. Mais je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Shisui-Nii m'avait révélé les tensions entre le clan et Konoha. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair qui se tramait. Les ninjas étaient des armes, et je l'avais pleinement réalisé lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne pour me protéger de l'ambition des Anciens. Personne, sauf l'héritier du clan. Les policiers dirent que c'était la culpabilité. Ils disaient que c'était pour cacher le fait qu'il avait tué mon frère. Je ne pouvais croire cela. Onii-San était préparé à aider Itachi-Sama, il voulait atteindre leur rêve commun la paix.

Je le partageais aussi, ce rêve. Bien que je ne puisse voir l'ensemble du tableau, je savais qu'Itachi-Sama avait agi avec raison. Je voulais l'accuser. Je voulais quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute. Mais j'étais sûre que dans cette tragédie, Sasuke-Chan, Itachi-Sama et moi-même n'étions que des victimes. Je découvrirai la vérité derrière tout cela.

Mon nom est Uchiha Yanagi. Le village n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de moi.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de réaliser le reste de la traduction. Pour les impatients vous pouvez regarder la version anglaise.  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à m'envoyer un MP, ça fait toujours plaisir._

 _Bonne soirée à tous._

 _See ya !_


	2. Three years

_Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul._

 _Dave Pelzer, A Child called "It"_

 **Chapter 1** : Three years

Les jours passèrent. Ils devinrent semaines puis mois. Les enfants terrifiés que nous étions n'étaient plus. L'innocence était morte de nos âmes. Sasuke-Chan devint ce garçon grognon qui n'était motivé que par la vengeance. Je n'étais qu'une coquille vide qui ne cessait de demander pourquoi. Eté. Automne. Hiver. Printemps. Eté encore. Il ne restait plus rien du compound il avait été rasé.

Encore et encore. C'est le même jour qui passe encore, et encore, et encore. Il n'y a pas de fin.

Je me lève tôt. Quand c'est l'été, c'est le soleil levant qui m'appelle. J'aime la lumière dorée qui irradie loin depuis la forêt. Quand c'est l'hiver c'est le murmure de la boulangerie qui me met sur mes pieds. J'avais l'habitude de dormir beaucoup quand j'étais plus jeune. Je me sens si vieille dans mon corps… Je n'ai pas d'horloge. Je n'en ai mis aucune dans ma chambre. Le tic-tac m'agace. Il me rappeler le temps qui passe, temps que je ne peux compter correctement.

Puis comme chaque jour de la semaine, j'enfile un T-shirt et un jogging. J'ajoute une écharpe ou une veste si le temps se refroidit. Je porte toujours les mêmes couleurs : bleu foncé, bordeaux ou brun en haut, noir pour le bas. Je porte toujours mes cheveux en un chignon ondulé. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre avec. Trop long et cela devient dangereux, trop courts et j'ai un paquet d'algues à la place de boucles.

Je sais que Sasuke-Chan n'est jamais debout avant un moment. Je ne comprends pas ce gosse. Je sais qu'il est scarifié mentalement, mais il ne fait pas assez d'efforts. Il pense qu'il n'aura pas à s'entrainer beaucoup parce qu'il est déjà excellent. Oui, il est le meilleur shinobi de sa promotion, tout comme je majorais la mienne. Mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il devait s'arrêter là. Je ne cessais jamais de m'entrainer. Il était évident que le village nous gardait entre ses murs. Aurions-nous été en guerre, nous serions déjà sur le champ de bataille.

En fait j'étais presque sûre que Sasuke-Chan continuait d'agir comme le petit prince qu'il avait été dans le clan. Shisui-Nii m'avait dit que le chef de notre clan avait toujours préféré son ainé. Au fina,, c'était Mikoto-Sama qui s'occupait de son fils, et elle était assez protectrice. De mon côté Père mourrit quand j'étais jeune et mon Frère avait clairement préféré sa quête à moi. Mais dès qu'il avait le temps, il était là pour moi, bien qu'il ait neuf ans de plus que moi.

J'avais vécu avec d'autres cousins. A cause de qui j'étais, je ne pouvais paresser. Je devais leur montrer que j'étais digne du sang que j'avais dans mes veines. Quand Sasuke-Chan suppliait son frère de l'entrainer aux shuriken, je tirais sur mes cibles. Ma visée n'était pas des meilleures, mais je travaillais dessus. Quand Sasuke-Chan se faisait montrer un Katon par son père, j'oignais mes brûlures au second degré. Il était peut-être plus intelligent que moi, mais je travaillais plus que lui. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison entre nos résultats puisqu'il n'y avait pas la même quantité d'efforts en amont.

Après m'être habillée je mange quelques restes, empaquette deux bentos et laisse assez de nourriture pour un petit déjeuner. Je ne prends pas le temps de vérifier si le garçon est éveillé ou non. Je devais me mettre au travail. De cinq heures à huit heures du matin je travaillais mes muscles. Je cours pendant une heure avant de faire des étirements. A six heures je révise mes Jutsu près du lac. Je prends souvent des fleurs pour décorer les tombes de nos membres. Vers sept heures et demie j'emprunte des livres ou des rouleaux de la bibliothèque. J'apprenais beaucoup de chose, bien que je n'étais pas certaine de tout me souvenir. Je cherchais une autre compétence à acquérir.

Vers huit heure je suis de retour, je prends une douche et je me change. La cicatrice sur ma poitrine est déformée par ma poitrine qui pousse. La peau rouge et boursoufflée était maintenant d'un rose vibrant. Les médecins m'avaient dit qu'elle s'estomperais mais que je la distinguerai toujours.

Sasuke est généralement debout à ce moment. Je suis certaine qu'il était persuadé de se lever en même temps que moi. Nous ne discutions pas beaucoup. Il avait perdu son côté extraverti, et j'avais toujours préféré le calme. Nous ne parlions jamais du passé. C'était tabou.

Nous étions proches, bien que nous le soyons encore plus à présent. J'avais un an et demi de plus que lui. Nos pères étaient cousins au premier degré, ce qui faisait de nous des héritiers d'Uchiha Madara. J'avais également trouvé certains traits de sa femme, Naori-Obaa-San, en nous. Nous avions tous deux la peau pâle, des traits fins, des yeux et des cheveux d'un noir profond. Je pense que mon Frère, Sasuke-Chan et moi avions la même carrure : nous avions toujours été plus trapus qu'Itachi-Sama. J'avais hérité de l'impossible chevelure emmêlée et du grain de beauté sur le visage, Sasuke-Chan eut les cheveux soyeux mais hérissés qui faisaient ressembler l'arrière de sa tête au derrière d'un canard.

Puis je fais la vaisselle et nous partons ensemble pour l'Académie. Certaines personnes plaisantaient sur notre proximité. Depuis la chute du clan, Sasuke-Chan avait changé. Il avait l'habitude de se vanter des cadeaux qu'il recevait par les filles de sa classe, et il me parlait de ses agaçants camarades. Je lui expliquais quelque lecture du moment. Je pense que j'avais quelques admirateurs dans ma promotion, mais je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Et puis, j'avais lu quelque part que les garçons ne réagissaient pas comme les filles, surtout quand il s'agit d'amour.

Je me débrouillais en classe. Même si j'étais plus un rat de bibliothèque qu'une personne extravertie, j'avais établi des relations convenables avec mes camarades de classe. Il y avait quelques exceptions. J'avais cette incroyable amitié avec cette civile appelée Tenten. C'était une orpheline suite à l'incident avec Kyuubi, elle était très douée avec les armes de jet et tout. Il y avait aussi ce garçon qui m'impressionnait, non que j'ose lui dire vu son comportement, mais j'admirais la motivation de Rock Lee. S'il réussissait à devenir un shinobi sans user de chakra, ce serait une première. Et il y avait ce gars glacial, Hyuuga Neji. Il ne m'aimait pas, je ne l'aimais pas, nous étions toujours en compétition pour les meilleurs scores.

Dommage que les combats mixtes soient interdits à l'Académie. Les filles combattaient les filles. Les garçons combattaient les garçons. Mes seuls vrais combats de Taijutsu étaient face à Sasuke-Chan. Sa technique était légèrement meilleure que la mienne, mais j'avais plus de force. Je gagnais souvent, majoritairement parce que j'avais plus d'expérience et que je m'entrainais plus dur que lui. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'il me surpasserait s'il avait la motivation.

Je ne pouvais vraiment dire que nous étions proches cependant. Nous vivions ensemble, nous étions les derniers de notre clan, mais Sasuke-Chan se refusait à approfondir notre relation. La rumeur prétendait que j'étais légalement sa fiancée et que nous allions devenir les chefs de notre clan. Je m'en fichais : toutes les fangirls qui m'avaient défié avaient été rapidement remises à leur place. Mais cela énervait Sasuke-Chan. J'étais presque sûre qu'il ne voulait personne auprès de lui. J'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'Itachi-Sama lui avait dit.

L'entrainement avec Sasuke-Chan n'était pas régulier. Heureusement Tenten était plus qu'heureuse de m'aider, sans compter le nombre de fangirls qui tentaient toujours de briser mes « vœux de mariage avec Sasuke-Kun ». Elles n'avaient jamais réussi, mais je suppose que je pouvais le compter dans l'entrainement régulier.

Il s'entrainait aussi, mais je savais qu'il manquait au moins un partenaire. On pouvait devenir meilleur seul, mais des cibles immobiles ne vous emmenaient pas loin. Je ne pouvais le convaincre de s'entrainer avec quiconque. Il ne voulait que personne ne l'approche. Bien que je chérisse ma solitude, ce n'était pas son cas. Il avait rejeté tout le monde.

Bien que ça soit dur, la vie était plutôt simple. Je l'aimais en ce sens. Il n'y avait pas de surprises, et je pouvais être aux commandes quelque part. Ça avait été dur, surtout au début. Je n'étais pas bonne dans les tâches ménagères, et on n'avait sûrement pas appris cela à Sasuke-Chan. Mais je fis de mon mieux pour faire de notre appartement un foyer. Heureusement nous avions toujours accès à l'argent du clan, ce qui rendait les choses aisées.

J'appris comment cuisiner des repas sains. J'appris comment coudre des vêtements (et la peau parfois même, comme Sasuke-Chan ne voulait pas aller près d'un hôpital). J'appris à discuter les prix sur le marché. J'appris un peu de comptabilité (les chiffres ça allait, mais rencontrer les différentes personnes que notre clan finançait et continuait de commercer était bien plus dur : personne ne prend une gamine au sérieux)

J'appris tant de choses, mais j'étais bien loin de la vérité. Je voulais connaître la vérité, je voulais comprendre. Il y avait tant de trous dans cette histoire. Les choses ne s'emboîtaient pas bien, ou justement elles s'emboîtaient trop bien. Je détestais quand les choses n'allaient pas dans le sens où elles étaient censées aller. Cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. Et bien que je devine un mobile caché dans les actes d'Itachi-Sama, bien que je sache que Fugaku-Sama préparait quelque chose de mauvai, je ne pouvais pardonner ce qui avait été fait à Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke-Chan tuerai son frère. Je lisais ce désir chaque jour dans ses yeux. J'avais un an d'aance sur lui. Si je voulais mes réponses je ferais mieux de passer l'examen rapidement et de trouver Itachi-Sama. La prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient, l'un d'eux mourrait à coup sûr. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Mon Frère était mort. Père était mort. Tekka-San était mort. Les deux frères étaient tout ce qui restait de ma famille. Je ne les laisserai pas détruire cela.

Combien de temps avant que je sois adulte ?

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous :)  
_

 _Merci à mes lecteurs françis qui ont pensé à laisser un review (oui ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit en français :D )_

 _Effectivement vous pourrez sentir que le style d'écriture s'en ressent vu qu'il s'agit d'une traduction, qui bien que personnelle (donc je rajoute les fioritures que je veux), n'a pas la même qualité qu'une fiction que je pourrais directement écrire en Français._

 _Il m'a été demandé si je comptais continuer Promesse. Je vais répondre oui, mais pas tout de va falloir que je réduise le nombre de projets que j'ai en cours. Ensuite je vais certainement faire un revamp de Promesse et de Secret en une seule histoire que je publierai soit sous un autre titre, soit sous Secret. Dans les deux cas les anciens chapitres disparaîtront pour laisser la place aux nouveaux.  
_

 _Pour les curieux, j'ai effectivement de nombreux projets à mener en anglais et en français, et je suis gestionnaire d'une association d'audiovisuel nommée OrsayCam' (vous nous trouverez facilement sur Youtube). J'ai donc énormément de projets à mener que ce soit dans le cadre de mes études ou à des fins personnelles. Ce qui fait que j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps à écrire et que je préfère en effet écrire directement en anglais pour m'entraîner, ou à écrire des histoires originales. Pour ceux qui me connaissent dans la vraie vie, vous savez que j'ai participé à quelques concours d'écriture et que je m'essaye sans succès à l'appel à texte. Entre les courts métrages et les nouvelles originales (sans compter que j'ai 2-3 projets de livre en cours)._

 _Donc oui un jour il y aura une suite à Promesse, mais elle mettra du temps à sortir. Je veux terminer Saule Pleureur et éditer quelques chapitres bonus autour de l'univers que j'aurais créé. Je compte faire aller cette histoire jusqu'à la génération de Boruto. Ensuite j'ai deux potterfictions en préparation depuis plus d'un an (en anglais, donc il faudra soit la lire en original, soit attendre que j'en fasse la traduction, ou que je demande à quelqu'un de la faire pour moi, je ne sais pas encore)._

 _Voilà, c'était un message de votre dévouée auteur._

 _A une prochaine fois :)_


End file.
